


make you better

by sohnist



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnist/pseuds/sohnist
Summary: eric has period cramps and sangyeon helps him feel better.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	make you better

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo a few more things before you read: 
> 
> \- the word clit is used a lot in this, traditional words to describe anatomy essentially.   
> \- some minor dysphoria/discomfort is described but only in reference to having a period at all and feeling gross! some cramp pain and blood described but not in any major detail. no blood described during the smut at all.  
> \- it is mentioned that eric has scars from top surgery but only in passing.  
> \- the author (me) is trans masc :]
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! this was very cathartic to write <33

for this time of the month, it's a fairly typical day. sangyeon and eric are laying in bed together, with sangyeon doing something or other on his phone and eric latched onto his side, shifting and groaning in pain every couple of minutes. it's a particularly bad day out of the week-long torture he has to endure, the pain of the cramps making him feel dizzy and weak. that's why he likes to do just this—being close to sangyeon. even that comfort—of sangyeon holding him close and stroking his hair or his back, soothes the bite in his abdomen.

it's not like he doesn't try to get rid of the pain, either. eric's already taken the most painkillers he can take _and_ is using a hot water bottle intermittently and it's still not enough, pain coming in horrible waves that make him feel like he was stabbed in the gut and left to die until it fades, and then comes back just as strong all over again. time and time again, he goes through this and describes how awful it is to sangyeon, and all sangyeon can do is comfort him and take care of him during it, and make him feel loved if nothing else. eric couldn't ask for anyone better.

the fact that sangyeon still loves him just as much, if not more, during this time is a testament to how wonderful a person he is. even if that _should_ be the case for every man, it usually isn't, with most men being confused and disgusted by periods. sangyeon is the opposite. it's like he understands, somehow, just how awful it is and how much eric needs him even more during this time, when everything in his body is so messed up. even with eric's hormones being all over the place as well as his mood, the intensity of the pain and how much he complains, and overall how _disgusting_ he feels, sangyeon loves him through it all. that's why sangyeon doesn't mind the times that eric cries silently as they cuddle, and just brings him some tissues afterward, knowing he can't help how much he feels.

the other dilemma, however, is a much more embarrassing one. it wouldn't be as embarrassing if eric wasn't so ashamed of his body during this time, but he can't help it. he's bloated and disgusting and everything feels wrong, of _course_ he would feel embarrassed for how out of his mind horny he is. it's fairly normal considering how out of whack his hormones are, but it still sucks, because he's too embarrassed and grossed out by himself to let sangyeon do anything about it. every month, he complains, and every month, sangyeon offers, but he refuses anyway. the idea of it just squicks him out a bit too much, and he doesn't understand why it doesn't make sangyeon more uncomfortable. the idea of all that blood—it makes eric shudder. sangyeon doesn't push, of course, he never would, he just accepts eric's decision and goes back to whatever he's doing at the time.

eric knows that sangyeon is probably biding his time until the moment eric breaks and lets him. it's not that he doesn't want to, and it's definitely difficult especially with his boyfriend so close to him all the time, but there's just something blocking him from actually letting it happen. maybe he's just worried that sangyeon will change his mind and find him disgusting when he actually gets down to it.

dwelling on it makes him a little sad, and also very very horny, because almost anything sets him off when he's like this. eric groans again, shifting closer to sangyeon and putting one leg over his body. sangyeon has joked around and called him a koala when he's like this because of how tightly he clings, like he just can't get close enough, and eric has to agree. there's nothing he wants more than to be close to sangyeon.

sangyeon—with his kind and handsome face, his sweet smile and his gentle eyes... and then there's his body, muscular but not too ripped, and just big enough to make eric feel small and safe. eric runs a hand over sangyeon's chest, feeling the muscle beneath his thin t-shirt, and he lets out a shaky sigh at the reminder of just how hot his boyfriend is. eric shifts closer again, pressing himself against sangyeon's hip in a way that's subtle enough that he hopes he won't notice, and moves his hand under sangyeon's shirt to feel his abs. his skin is so soft, how is it so soft?

eric is so lost in his little moment of exploration that he doesn't even notice sangyeon saying his name at first.

"eric, baby. you're grinding against me." there's a little laugh in his voice, like he could tell that eric was trying to be subtle with his desires but completely failed, and sangyeon is right. eric flushes immediately, so hot he can feel the tips of his ears burning, and yanks his hand away from sangyeon's warm, smooth skin like it scalded him. "is there something you want?"

"n-no, i was just. trying to get comfortable. i wasn't—"

"eric. you don't have to pretend. i'm your boyfriend, remember?" sangyeon is definitely making fun of him a little. eric supposes it's understandable. from his viewpoint, it must seem stubborn and silly that he won't let sangyeon touch him when he's like this, especially when he's seemingly willing to feel sangyeon up just to get his fix.

eric lets out a sigh and covers his face with his hand, and sangyeon just laughs and pulls it away, his attention now fully focused on eric.

"i offer this every month, and you always decline, so i'm not expecting anything different and there's no pressure, okay?" sangyeon waits for eric to acknowledge his words, so he nods. "do you want me to get you off?"

sangyeon says it so simply, so plainly, like it's the easiest thing in the world and not the major dilemma that it is, and that it doesn't plague eric for a week straight every single month, causing him to internally debate himself over it. and that's because it _is_ simple, and eric is the one making it complicated.

there's nothing wrong with eric not wanting this, if that was the case, but it isn't. eric _does_ want sangyeon. he wants him all the time, no matter what, but he just can't let himself tip over that edge. it's a fairly vulnerable time, and sangyeon already sees him at the lowest of the lows: the _haven't showered in almost a week because there's too much blood to face it without feeling nauseous_ kind of lows, the _hurts so bad he can't stop crying_ kind of lows, and the _crying for no reason at all_ kind of lows. so why not one more?

"if—if i said yes, can we—there has to be some rules." eric fidgets his way through the sentence, tugging at the edge of sangyeon's shirt and refusing to meet his eyes. the truth is that he's been trying to build himself up to saying _yes_ for months but hasn't had the courage—or the words—to. but he wants to try.

"okay, and what would those be?" sangyeon seems genuinely interested, and patient, and willing to accommodate him, and it makes eric's heart swell in his chest. how the fuck did he get such a wonderful boyfriend?

"you know that i hate being... dirty. so we have to take a shower before and after. and, um—i'm sorry, this is so—"

"hey, hey, don't say sorry. you know i just wanna help you, baby. anything you need to be comfortable, i'm fine with doing." sangyeon's voice is so kind, and so gentle, that eric can't help but blush again, hiding his face in sangyeon's chest. eric hopes he knows how much it means to him that he's so sweet without having to say it, because saying it would be a bit too much right now.

"okay," eric mumbles, lifting his face from where it was buried in his shirt, "we also—we have to put a towel down, obviously, um. and you have to be really gentle because it's—it's sore." eric cringes at that last part, but he figures that sangyeon needs to know he can't go as wild as he usually does. it would hurt too much to be enjoyable.

"we can do all of that, i promise. and if you wanna stop you can tell me to at any time okay?" sangyeon lifts eric's chin up so they can meet eyes and smiles down at him, and eric can't help but to smile back with how warm it is. he feels it in his chest, and feels the excitement in his gut. what's been simmering for a few hours is starting to grow more prominent with the anticipation, and he's sure sangyeon can tell, because he leans in to kiss him. it's quick and gentle, but it leaves eric feeling flustered anyway. "let's have that shower, yeah? i'll help you wash up."

this is a thing they do sometimes—showering together. not just as a way to get clean but as a ritual of intimacy, and the only thing eric loves more is when they take baths together. baths are strictly forbidden during this week though, so a shower will have to do. and there's still something so wonderful about showering with sangyeon. it's so _so_ close in a way hardly anything is, because it's vulnerable, but it's also so sweet in the simplest way: the act of washing someone else. it's also very sensual, with the heat of the steam often leading to something more, and considering that this is the build-up to something more, eric has no doubt it'll be hot and heavy today as well.

eric's looking forward to it, as he shimmies out of his (sangyeon's) huge hoodie and underwear, abandoning them on the floor. sangyeon's already turned on the shower, and the steam is already filling the room. eric can tell it's nice and warm, just the way he likes it, before even getting in. sangyeon helps him step into the bath on unsteady feet, and right away he leans up against him, letting himself rest there under the warmth of the water. one of the best things in life, eric thinks, is being pressed up against someone, skin-to-skin. it's comforting like nothing else, and eric lets himself stand there clinging onto sangyeon for a few minutes, mind slipping away in the steam.

sangyeon's running his fingers through eric's hair, pushing his bangs back under the spray of the water and making sure it all gets wet so he can wash. it feels nice, sangyeon's fingers on his scalp, and he hums under his breath, closing his eyes and letting sangyeon do all the work. he did say he would help, after all.

sangyeon's fingers are gentle but firm as he works the shampoo into eric's hair. it's almost like a massage with the precision he uses, and eric lets himself moan a little at how nice it feels. when sangyeon is done, he guides eric back under the spray and rinses it all away, and eric sighs at the feeling of the just-right water covering his body.

after he finishes with eric's hair, he moves onto his body, and eric would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on to be touched all over like this, even in the context of him just getting clean. eric can never resist sangyeon's hands—they're big and strong, with a firm grasp that makes him feel like he's being taken care of. sangyeon likes to use just his hands when he washes eric's body, holding the bar of soap in one hand and gently running the suds over his body with the other. it may not be the most effective way to get clean, but that's not the reason he does it like this.

sangyeon cleans eric from his chest, passing gently over his scars, to his arms, and then down over his back, his ass, and then further down to his legs and feet. sangyeon's touch burns underneath his skin. it feels so _so_ good to be manhandled like this, and eric feels like he could go limp and sangyeon would hold him up still, and take care of him. it makes eric's clit throb almost painfully, and eric wants to whine already, but he holds himself back.

"can i wash you here, baby?" sangyeon says, deep voice rumbling in his chest. eric can feel his hand resting on his abdomen, and appreciates him asking for permission, especially considering how sensitive he is about himself right now. eric nods against his chest.

the moment sangyeon touches him between his legs, he moans, relaxing against sangyeon even more against his will. sangyeon's fingers feel so good against him, even if they're just trying to get him clean instead of get him off, eric can't help but grind against them. it's been almost a week since sangyeon has touched him, and eric feels a little desperate because of it. sangyeon's touch isn't completely innocent either, though, eric can tell, as he rubs a thumb over eric's clit deliberately. he's gentle, just like eric had asked, and it makes eric's knees buckle from how _much_ it is so suddenly. sangyeon doesn't let him fall, though, and grabs him by the waist with his other arm. eric grabs onto sangyeon too, instead of just leaning passively, and rights himself.

"does it feel good?" sangyeon says, pressing a wet kiss to his forehead, and eric can tell he means it, wants to know if it's too much.

"yeah, s'good." eric tucks his face back into sangyeon's neck as his hand starts moving again, fingers pressing further between him. he runs a finger along eric's entrance, gentle and barely dipping into him, and eric feels dizzy from how badly he wants something inside of him already. but just then, a cramp pangs violently in his abdomen, and he groans in pain, fingers digging into sangyeon's bicep.

"did i hurt you?" sangyeon pulls his hand away.

"no, no, it's just. cramps." eric replies through gritted teeth.

"well, you're all clean now, so how about we take this to the bed, hmm?" sangyeon runs a hand over his lower back, soothing the ache he knows is there, and eric nods against his chest once again.

sangyeon shuts off the water and helps him out of the tub, and dries him off. there's no point in getting dressed yet, since they would just get undressed again anyway, but they don't wanna have to change the sheets. hence why sangyeon grabs an extra towel from the shelf in the bathroom, to spread out on their bed and catch any spills that may occur.

the closer they get, the more nervous eric feels. in the shower it was different, since the water was running it was like he was clean the whole time. but this... this is without anything in between, just. sangyeon. eric's nervous but also shivery with how badly he needs it, still being incredibly riled up from sangyeon's touch.

sangyeon lays the towel out on the bed, and eric climbs on top of it, settling on his back. it's the most comfortable position for him right now, and the one he's most used to. sangyeon didn't specify what it was that he would do for eric today, because eric already knew, as it's the same thing that was offered to him the first time: sangyeon eating him out.

possibly one of the most controversial things to offer to someone who's on their period, but sangyeon has a will and a gut of steel apparently. eric feels terrible for saying he couldn't do the same for someone else, but he just _couldn't_. he's far too squeamish to even think about that, so much so that thinking too much about what it'll be like for sangyeon makes him a bit nauseous. however, sangyeon seems to be completely fine with it, so he tries to go forward with that in mind.

"you know that, if you want to stop or do something else, you can do that too, right?" eric says, nerves clear in his voice.

"i know, eric. don't worry, i promise if i want to stop i'll tell you. but i don't mind getting a little dirty for you." sangyeon makes a silly expression, waggling his tongue at him, and it works because eric giggles, partially out of embarrassment and partially because it's genuinely funny. sangyeon is always able to make him laugh, even when he feels at his worst.

sangyeon settles above him, holding his thighs gently and pulling them apart. eric lets them go, albeit a little hesitantly, and lets sangyeon settle in between his legs. sangyeon starts off by pressing hot kisses to the insides of his thighs, where he's sensitive, and it makes eric suck in a breath at the feeling, little tingles spreading down to his gut. normally, sangyeon might take his time and leave marks all over him, but he knows that eric is wound up and needy today, so he saves it for another time and gets on to what's important.

it's not that sangyeon hasn't eaten him out a million times before, it's that the circumstances are different, and eric is wholly unprepared for how sensitive he is when sangyeon presses the first kiss against his clit. it's a _lot_ , and he's much more sensitive than he usually is, and sangyeon can tell right away when he jumps at the contact.

"sensitive?" he says, more a statement than a question. eric hums in agreement.

sangyeon uses his thumbs to hold his folds apart and goes back in with his tongue this time, not sparing him at all. he swirls his tongue around eric's clit, gentle but still determined to make him feel good, and right away eric is moaning loud and squirming. it feels unbelievable—it always does—to have sangyeon's hot tongue on him like this. sangyeon is especially skilled at it, too. even the first time they did this, sangyeon was incredible at it.

there are many different ways sangyeon eats him out, and eric can already tell that today it's going to be slow and thorough, the way he always does it when eric truly needs to be taken out of his head and sent somewhere else. his whole body shivers just at the anticipation of what's to come, because if past experiences are any indicator, sangyeon is just getting started.

sangyeon kisses his clit again, softly, and it feels good but also so, so tender. it makes something warm in eric's chest, to be reminded of how much sangyeon cares for him in more ways than one. he kisses down, slowly, until he reaches eric's entrance, and then presses his tongue flat against it, barely dipping in. that urge to have something inside of him returns again, and he resists begging for it, because he knows that it'll feel better if sangyeon takes his time riling him up. sangyeon just swirls his tongue there, teasing him, until he licks a stripe back up to his clit, and focuses there again. the back and forth teasing and intensity makes eric feel overwhelmingly hot all over, and he starts to pant without realizing it.

then, a cramp twinges in his abdomen, and he whines painfully.

"cramp?" sangyeon says under his breath, pulling away. eric nods. in response, sangyeon rests one of his hands on eric's stomach, right where it hurts, and gently rubs back and forth in an attempt to soothe. his hands are big, warm, and soft, and it does wonders for his pain. eric sighs in relief, melting into the mattress, and he feels sangyeon smile into the kiss he presses to the inside of his thigh.

sangyeon kisses his way down to eric's clit again, and eric's legs spread even more involuntarily, eager to have sangyeon between his thighs. he keeps his hand on his abdomen, just laying there and not pressing, and it feels so, so nice. like this, it's easy to relax, because it feels like sangyeon is keeping him safe. he keeps his other hand wrapped around a thigh, to gently hold him in place as he squirms under sangyeon's tongue.

being overly sensitive, eric isn't surprised with how quickly he finds himself at the edge. sangyeon moves expertly, knowing exactly how to drive him there, and he's so sensitive that it feels almost like fire the way sangyeon is pressing and swirling his tongue. when sangyeon notices eric moaning louder and his hips twitching against his will, he presses on in that spot, the most sensitive one of all, moving his tongue up and down over his clit until eric's moans sound like cries. eric's legs tense up, trying to trap sangyeon's head between them, but sangyeon holds them apart, and his strength pushes eric even closer to cumming.

eric starts to feel himself get lost in the sensation, closing his eyes and emptying his mind until all he can think about is sangyeon's tongue pulling him apart. he never, ever wants it to stop but he wants to reach that peak so badly, trying his best to mindlessly grind against sangyeon's face. sangyeon keeps him where he wants him, however, going the same languid pace he had been, and eric stutters out a moan with frustration hinted around the edges. eric can feel his orgasm building, but not fast enough. even though he knows it'll feel better when it's drawn out of him slowly like this, it's hard to make his body agree with that. that's why sangyeon always has to hold him down, to keep his body from having a mind of its own.

slowly but surely, eric gets there. his orgasm hits him so slowly that he forgets how to think completely, the intensity of it reducing him to nothing but moans. the feeling that had been building in his gut crashes through him in waves, spreading the feeling down through his fingertips and toes. it makes him almost thrash against his will, but sangyeon holds him still, milking the last bit of pleasure out of him with his tongue.

sangyeon backs off as eric comes down from his high, completely breathless and head spinning.

"good?"

eric can't respond yet, words still lost to him, so he just hums what he hopes is an agreement. sangyeon _knows_ it was good, of course, but he likes to make sure of it anyway. sangyeon rubs his thighs, strong and comforting, and it helps eric breathe just a little bit easier.

once his breathing slows, sangyeon speaks again. "do you want another one, baby?"

eric ponders it for a moment. they usually go more than once, eric capable of cumming more times than he can count in a single sitting, but today... he definitely wants more, but he's not sure how many he can take before it starts to become uncomfortable. he's sensitive in both good and bad ways, that he can tell.

"yes but... gentle, please."

"of course. let me know if it's too much, yeah?" sangyeon looks at him, something incredibly fond in his gaze, and eric nods, feeling that familiar warmth settling in his chest.

sangyeon settles between his legs again, but this time, starts far away from his clit. eric appreciates that, because if sangyeon were to be that intense that quickly after cumming, it would probably be more unpleasant than anything. instead, he presses his lips to eric's stomach, right around his belly button, leaving warm kisses all over his abdomen and right where it hurts. he kisses down, down, down until eric thinks he's finally going to give him what he wants, but he moves to his thighs instead, kissing them and sucking small marks into the skin. eric's breathing gets heavier from all the stimulation without him even noticing, and he supposes that's sangyeon's goal: to rile him up again as slowly as possible.

then, he finally, _finally_ puts his tongue back on his folds and it feels like heaven. eric groans, trying right away to push himself closer, but sangyeon doesn't let him. he teases him, instead, barely licking at all, and nowhere near his clit. just when eric can't take it anymore and almost begs out loud, sangyeon spreads him open and dips his tongue into his hole. it's not what eric was expecting, and he gasps at the feeling of it slipping inside. sangyeon's tongue is _strong_ , and when eric's relaxed enough, it's possible for him to tongue-fuck him. it's unlike anything else, for something so hot and wet and _alive_ to be moving inside of him, pushing and licking at his sensitive walls. eric lets out a high-pitched whimper against his will when he feels it curling inside of him and attempting to touch his g-spot. it's not quite possible, but it's so _close_ that eric wants to cry.

sangyeon pushes eric's thighs up until he's nearly bent in half, to get a better angle, and buries his face in him until his tongue reaches as deep as it can go. eric flails and thrashes, mindlessly moving his arms and twisting his fingers in the sheets. he's _hot_ , all over, and he's panting again, short breaths interspersed with obscenely loud moans. despite that, eric can tell he won't cum like this. he needs more.

"sangye— _ahh_ ," eric tries to speak and is interrupted by his own involuntary moans when sangyeon does something indescribable with his tongue. then, to eric's dismay, he pulls away.

"what is it, baby?"

"want... fingers..." eric manages to get out between breaths, chest still heaving.

"let me get the lube." sangyeon leans in and presses one last wet kiss to his entrance before standing up to grab the item in question. they might not really _need_ lube, but it's definitely nice to know that it'll be smooth sailing, and that there's no room for pain of any kind.

eric tries to catch his breath while sangyeon gets ready, but it doesn't work, still-simmering excitement too much to be contained.

"you ready?" sangyeon says after lubing up his middle finger. eric nods, closing his eyes again and relaxing back into the pillows. sangyeon gets close, pushing his thighs back up and pushes his finger inside of him slowly. eric lets out a shallow sigh at the feeling of having something solid inside of him. sangyeon's finger can go deeper than his tongue, and it does, to which eric immediately whines, shifting his hip to try for more. but sangyeon's finger is already to the knuckle, so instead he curls it up and searches for eric's g-spot.

sangyeon can tell that with his extra painful sensitivity, being fucked would not be enjoyable for eric, even if he likes it sometimes normally. so instead of fucking him, sangyeon swirls the pad of his finger on and around the sponge inside of him, teasing it as it swells and making him sweat. once he finds a rhythm, he brings his face back down to eric's clit, teasing it again with his tongue, and eric whines at the dual sensation. it's so much that he feel like he could be made to cum easily like this—slow, torturously good teasing both on the inside and out.

sangyeon can tell he's close, and doesn't want to prolong it much more, knowing how oversensitive eric is from already having came once. so, he speeds up his tongue, swirling it in circular motions faster and faster, and doing the same with his finger, pressing harder inside of him. eric whimpers, so loud it can barely even be called that, and scrambles to hold onto the pillow under his head. he feels like he's falling headfirst into cumming again, and fast, and that if he doesn't hold onto _something_ he'll fall forever with nothing to ground him.

then, sangyeon starts flicking his tongue the way he does when he wants eric to cum, because it drives him there so quickly, and a cracked yell is forced out of eric's throat. his hips are squirming incessantly in sangyeon's hold, eager to get to the finish line, and somehow trying to move towards and away from the source of their stimulation at the same time. eric is panting and moaning, head thrown back as he tries to lean into the sensations. it's not difficult, and it only takes a few more diligent touches for eric to cum, even harder than before.

this time, it feels different to cum. it's always better like this, eric thinks, to cum with something inside of him. the feeling of being overstimulated and fucked from the inside is so _so_ indescribably good, he almost wishes he could take being fucked properly right now because he craves it so badly. every breath is accompanied by a moan, which eventually turn into gentle sobs as he comes down.

sangyeon tends to him right away, laying next to him and pulling him to his chest in a hug. he whispers soothing things, rubbing his back.

"you did so well for me baby, i love you so much," sangyeon says, and eric feels relief flood through him at his words. more than anything, he needs to be taken care of right now. while sangyeon had just taken him apart, and it was incredible, he now needs to be put back together, something sangyeon is luckily also an expert at. eric lets his eyes close and lets himself sink into sangyeon's embrace, relishing in the warmth and the sound of his beating heart.

once eric calms down completely, he realizes that he can feel sangyeon's cock pressing into his hip. gently, he moves his hand, starting from sangyeon's abs and dragging it down until it reaches his cock. he wraps his hand gently around the base, looking up at sangyeon for permission.

"you don't have to, today was about you," sangyeon says, looking sheepish.

"yeah, and it was really, really nice. let me do something for you? please?"

sangyeon takes a minute to think, and eric can tell he's overthinking it, so he leans in and kisses him instead.

"i'm surprised you would kiss me right now considering where my mouth has been," sangyeon says, seeming amused.

"well, your mouth is only a _little_ red. besides, if i don't think about it too much it's fine." eric giggles, trying to get closer to him. sangyeon keeps smiling along with him, before it fades and he bites his lip instead, and eric can tell right away what his decision is.

"can i fuck your hand?"

eric grins. "where's the lube?"

sangyeon reaches behind eric and hands him the bottle, small and already half-empty from how often they use it. with shaking hands, he pours some into eric's palm. eric lets it warm for a few seconds before wrapping his hand around sangyeon's cock, and the sigh he makes at the feeling is already so satisfying to hear.

eric watches sangyeon's face as he fucks eric's hand, his eyes closed and his brow tightened just a little. sangyeon moves his hips slowly and shallowly, not wanting to jostle them out of their closeness with too much ferocity. that, and, the mood between them today has just been sweet, hot, and gentle, the whole time. eric suspects that sangyeon feels it too, and wants to keep that.

however, sangyeon has been pent up for a while now, and eric wants to help him cum, so he moves his hand along with sangyeon's hips and twists his wrist just how he knows he likes it. sangyeon moans at that, deep and guttural and eric's breath leaves him just a little shakier at the sound. everything about sangyeon is so attractive, it drives him insane, makes him feel like he's drowning in him. especially being so close like this; eric wishes they could stay this close forever.

sangyeon gets closer to eric, pressing mindless, open-mouthed kisses against his jaw, neck, shoulder, over and over again as he pants and moans into eric's ear. it's so, so hot, to have sangyeon moving against him like this, falling apart _because_ of him, that eric can almost imagine himself going for round three because of it.

eric feels sangyeon's cock twitch in his hand when he thumbs over the head, and knows he's close. by this point in their relationship, he knows sangyeon's body intimately, and vice versa, and knows just how to make him cum the hardest, so he touches him with that in mind. he lets sangyeon keep most of the control, most of his pleasure coming from fucking eric's hand, but he helps it along by squeezing, twisting, and anything else he can think of to drive him closer to the edge.

sangyeon's breath picks up speed, his hips stutter out of rhythm, and eric can hear the faintest of whines coming from his throat. eric kisses along his neck and chest, helping him along as he finds his release in eric's grasp only a moment later. sangyeon groans into his ear, and eric sucks in a shaky breath at the feeling of sangyeon's hot cum hitting his hand and stomach.

" _fuck_ , i love you," sangyeon whispers into eric's ear, still out of breath. the words have depth to them, and eric can feel how much he means it, and tries not to let how shaky he is show. it hits him just how romantic and intimate it felt between them today, and how much he loved that. they say _i love you_ to each other a lot, but sometimes, it feels more real than others, like right now.

"i love you too, sangyeon. thank you." eric wraps his arms around sangyeon, pulling him in closer and burying his face in sangyeon's chest. he chooses not to care about how gross both of them are for just a few more minutes, cherishing this closeness between them and letting it make his heart ache.

after a little while, when both of them have calmed down from both the emotional and physical high, sangyeon pulls away, a half-smile-half-grimace on his face.

"hmm, i think i understand why you like to shower before _and_ after." eric laughs, sharing the sentiment. by now, he feels really disgusting, covered in his _and_ sangyeon's bodily fluids.

sangyeon helps him up on his violently shaking legs, to which they both laugh, and they repeat the showering process all over again, with sangyeon holding him up and helping him wash, but for a different reason this time. rather than being in pain, he just feels satisfied and tired. sangyeon was right; it really _did_ help his cramps to get off. in the shower, sangyeon washes his face, and they kiss properly for the first time in a while, letting their lips linger.

they stay in the shower longer than necessary, savoring the warmth of the water and each other. they make small talk quietly, barely heard over the sound of the water hitting the tiles.

"what do you want for dinner?" sangyeon says, rubbing eric's lower back.

"hmm... can we get take-out?" eric whispers it into sangyeon's lips, arms wrapped around his neck.

"take-out and a movie?" eric nods, kissing him again.

thirty minutes later, and they're sitting together on the couch with food in their laps and a shitty movie on. they're leaning together, as close as they can get without compromising the careful balance of the food containers on their legs.

about halfway through the movie, eric looks over at sangyeon. his face is only lit by the tv screen in the dark room, and eric feels something clench tight in his chest.

"you're the best, you know that?" eric smiles.

"the best? i don't know about that." sangyeon turns to look at him, smiling too.

"you really are." eric's face grows serious, and he shifts himself even closer, resting his head on sangyeon's shoulder. sangyeon says nothing else, and just kisses the top of his head. eric dozes off like that without even realizing, warm and safe in sangyeon's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!! please be nice in the comments and come say hi to me on twt ^^
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sohnist)


End file.
